Twelve People One Destiny
by Legolasofthewood
Summary: Lots of anime characters come to save the world
1. The Awakening of an Omen

Twelve People One Destiny  
  
Chapter One: The Awakening of an Omen  
  
She awoke in strange surroundings. The land was a vast wood and unfamiliar to where she was when she had first fell asleep. She sat up and yawned. She had reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was of the hylean race and was known there for her musical talents. She wore a very odd outfit. Her top was red and made of leather below her chest it was cut to show her stomach yet it still hung in front of it. Over that she wore a fish-net type shirt. She had on a khaki skirt that went just below her knees. Under that she wore fish-net stockings and on her feet were red high heels which clasped at her ankles. Around her neck was a beautiful red pendant.   
She noticed the girl only a few feet away who was also just awakening. She was taller and of a different race. She had black hair, which reached her lower back except for one part, which she kept over her shoulder. She wore a black shirt resembling the hylean's which was covered by an unbuttoned white dress shirt. On her left arm she had a jewel that sparkled red. She had one that matched it on her right wrist. She wore a plaid skirt with fish-nets and had black boots that reached up to her knees. Her eyes were blue. She looked at the hylean curiously.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Kaylianna" she replied.  
"Are you some kind of elf?" She retorted. Kaylianna looked insulted.  
"I am a hylean; my ears are pointy for a reason!" They sat silently. "Who are you?"  
"I am Makoru a sorcerer-in-training." She stated proudly.  
"Well, why are we here?"  
"How should I know I was in the Curan Abbey before this! Then I wake up in this...place."  
"I was hoping you were from here...so you could tell me where I am. I'm from Hyrule I was just in the castle before-"before Kaylianna could finish Makoru jumped up to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"You've been in a castle?"  
"Yes... I go there all the time." Kaylianna raised an eyebrow.  
"That is so cool! Did you see any royalty?"  
"If you want to call that sorry excuse for a princess royalty, then yes." Makoru stared for a moment then continued with excitement.  
"How about any cute princes or knights?"  
"There isn't a prince, but there are knights unfortunately none are very cute." Makoru looked disappointed. "But, there is this one hero who everyone talks about. They say he is noble, strong, and I have heard that he is the most handsome man from Hyrule. But no one has ever really seen him with exception of the Princess." Makoru turned around and clasped her hands together.  
"How awesome! I wish I could see those things. But I have to stay at that stupid magic guild." She was cute off by a group of people behind her.  
"I knew it!"  
"Those two are witches!"  
"Witches?" Makoru and Kaylianna exchanged glances. A man grabbed them by the waist before they could react and they were taken from the forest to a large fortress. There they were thrown into a dark cell and then lost consciousness. 


	2. An Unusual Coincidence

Twelve People One Destiny  
  
Chapter Two: An Unusual Coincidence  
  
She awoke to a searing pain in the back of her head. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head then pulled away in pain.   
"Thank goodness one of you is finally awake." A deep voice said quietly. Kaylianna quickly turned around and saw two men in the shadows. "Let me see the back of your head. It looks like your bleeding a little bit." One of the men stepped from the shadows then kneeled next to her. He was a tall man, maybe six feet tall at the most. He had blonde, wild hair that stuck out in an odd fashion. He had the most dazzling blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. He wore a blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with black suspenders and a belt with an anchor engraved onto it. On his shoulder he had a large metal plate. On his left hand he had a metallic glove. On the other hand he wore a black glove. He had blue baggy pants on and brown leather boots to complete the luck. On his back he had a Buster Sword.   
He smiled gently at her. "I guess that you're in here for the same reason as us." She looked at him confused. "We were accused of witchcraft. Only God knows why. The only thing we even come close to is weird." She giggled a little then frowned as her head throbbed. "Unless you count my limit break as witchcraft. Or maybe Vincent's Zoanthropy." He said obviously referring to the other man. "I'm Cloud of Nibelheim by the way."  
"Nibelheim?" She pronounced it slowly. "You aren't from around here either are you?"  
"Not really. I guess you are just like us!" The man named Vincent piped in moving Makoru's unconscious figure closer to him. He had long black hair, which draped over a red bandana. He had the most fearsome red eyes. He wore a red cape, which latched together by four belts. It covered a black suit he wore. On his left hand he bore a strange gold claw. He was more fearsome than Cloud.   
"My name is Kaylianna and I am certainly not a witch. My friend Makoru over there studies sorcery though. But we didn't use any of it." She stared over at her unconscious companion whom Vincent was taking care of, trying gently to wake her up.   
"That's a nice name. Kaylianna." He tasted the words, then smiled in spite of himself. Kaylianna felt very awkward. "Where are you from"?  
"A land called Hyrule."  
"So is everyone in Hyrule like you?"  
"Like me?"  
"I know they can't possibly be as pretty, but I meant do they all have ears like yours." Cloud laughed. Kaylianna blushed bright red.   
"Most of the people are like me, except for the Gerudos... they have ears like you do." She said searching through his hair to try to find his ear. He laughed harder.   
"Where are we?" Makoru sat up rubbing her head the same way Kaylianna had done previously. She turned bright red as she looked at the handsome man leaning over her.   
"You're in prison. I'm Vincent and this is Cloud. We're just like you ladies. From another land and accused of witchcraft." He lifted her face with his claw. She sat stunned.  
"Uh -I- Kaylianna...?" She looked over at the hylean for help. Kaylianna looked just as embarrassed as she did. "How are we going to get out of here?" She changed the subject as Vincent flashed her a heart-melting smile.   
"That is a very good question." Cloud said staring deeply into Kaylianna's eyes. She tried to escape his gaze and could only create a more uncomfortable situation.  
"Well we better find a way soon. Before we get hanged." 


	3. Freedom in the Inferno

Twelve People One Destiny  
  
Chapter Three: Freedom in the Inferno  
  
"Fire!! FIRE!!!" The quartet of travelers heard from beyond the cell as smoke began to billow at the top of the room. Guards began running through the hallways. Cloud grabbed one of the guards through the bars.   
"Hey! Let us out!" Cloud said holding Kaylianna into his chest protecting her from the smoke.  
"Why should I?" The guard replied trying to escape Cloud's grip on him.  
"Because we'll die if you don't!!" Vincent said helping Makoru to her feet. The man broke free and ran as the smoke became thicker.  
"Your witches! Use your magic to get out." the guard taunted as he turned the corner. Cloud cursed as he smashed his hand against the metal bars that caged them. The cell shook.  
"We have to get out of here!!" Suddenly the gate to the cell swung open. The four exchanged surprised glances.   
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get out of here?" A voice said from behind them inside the cell. They turned to see a young man with fiery red hair that was pushed back behind his goggles. He had a blue muscle shirt with a bullhead on the back. He wore black and green pants and plain tennis shoes. On his hands he had black knuckle cut gloves. He winked at Makoru who smiled widely at him.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Vincent said very aggravated.   
"My name is Hwoarang and what's it to you?" He said cockily. Vincent crossed his arms angrily as Hwoarang grabbed Makoru's hand and ran from the cell. "Come one you guys we got to get out of here!" Cloud pushed Kaylianna ahead of him and followed Hwoarang. Cloud headed back to the cell only once to coax Vincent from the cell.  
"Which way are we supposed to go?" Kaylianna coughed. "And where is Cloud?" she continued to follow Hwoarang and Makoru.  
"I'm not sure. It's not like I'm from around here!" Hwoarang replied.  
"WHAT???" You don't even know where you are going?" Kaylianna complained.  
"Relax girl, we'll find a way out of here." Hwoarang said struggling with a large steel door.   
"But...Cloud..." Kaylianna whispered watching Makoru help Hwoarang. He finally got the door open and the trio ran outside gasping for air.   
"Are you guys okay?" Hwoarang said coughing.   
"Where's Vincent?" Makoru looked back into the flaming building.  
"And Cloud?" Kaylianna ran towards the door then fell back as a beam collapsed in front of her. "Oh no..."she covered her mouth with her hands. Makoru leaned onto Hwoarang's shoulder. "You don't think that-"  
"Would you miss me a lot?" Cloud put his arms around Kaylianna's shoulders. She jumped up and hugged him. "I guess that's a yes!" he laughed hugging her back. Vincent leaned against a tree and muttered angry words while staring at Hwoarang.   
"What are you doing here?" Vincent said in an interrogating tone.  
"I'm just like you guys. From another land and all. I got you guys out of there with my speed. Pretty amazing huh?" He nudged Makoru.  
"I guess you should come with us then." Cloud said not turning his face away from Kaylianna. Vincent's jaw dropped.   
"Yeah we might as well stick together. "Hwoarang winked and Makoru then stuck his tongue out at Vincent. Vincent turned a dark shade of red.  
"Come one stop pondering you guys let's go!" Cloud ran ahead of them with Kaylianna on his back. 


	4. A Time to Ponder

Twelve People One Destiny  
  
Chapter Four: A Time for Contemplation  
  
They walked under Hwoarang's direction until they reached a small desolate village. The villager's stared at the strange way the group was dressed. Kaylianna looked down trying to keep her hair over her large ears. Cloud put his hand on her shoulder and motioned her to look at his hair. She laughed and fixed her hair. Makoru tried to avoid Vincent and Hwoarang and walked behind Kaylianna and Cloud.   
"I'm going to go get us a room at the inn okay?" Hwoarang said not really waiting for their approval. "You go get something to eat"  
"And with what money pray tell?" Vincent crossed his arms. "All Cloud and me have is Gil." He took out a few gold coins.  
"I've got Gellas." Makoru took out a few crumpled pieces of paper.   
"That stuff is no good here!" Hwoarang sighed.  
"Well, I have rupees..." Kaylianna pulled out a small crystal from a pack she kept on her side.  
"Perfect! I bet the residents here will die to have that thing!" Hwoarang patted her on the back and continued towards the inn. Cloud snatched the rupee from Kaylianna.  
"You use this for currency! Wow..."  
"It's very abundant in my world."  
"What about the jewel on your necklace?" Makoru queried.  
"I don't know what it is made of...a friend gave it to me." Kaylianna blushed. Cloud glanced at her. "! Was it a boyfriend?"  
"I don't remember..." A taste of jealousy crossed Cloud's face. "Well, let's get something to eat!" Kaylianna grabbed Makoru's hand and dragged her into a store. Cloud went to follow but Vincent grabbed his arm.  
"What?" Cloud turned impatiently towards him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Huh?"  
"With that elf girl?"  
"So she's nice..."  
"You're acting like you're in a relationship!"  
"What about you! You're mad because Hwoarang is all over Makoru!"  
"Hey! This is not about me man!" Vincent stepped back offended. "What happened to being so high on your damn pedestal to help or care about another living person?"  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't shut in a coffin for years!"  
"Stop changing the subject! You never cared about anything else why change your mind now? Maybe you just want to-"  
"Hey!" Cloud turned red and tackled Vincent. Vincent pushed him off. "Who do you think you are? Just because we're stuck here together doesn't mean you have to insult me because you're jealous over some girl." Vincent punched Cloud in the face. Cloud punched him right back and they became entangled in an all-out brawl. Makoru and Kaylianna dropped their bags upon arriving outside the store. They pulled the men away from each other. Kaylianna held Vincent back and Makoru held Cloud. Vincent shoved her away. Kaylianna faced him.  
"What were you guys doing? You're supposed to be friends! At least that's what I thought." She wiped blood from Vincent's chin and smiled. Vincent glared at her. How dare she scold him? How dare she turn Cloud against him? His thoughts were changed as his glance switched to Makoru. He smiled at her and took her hand and walked away from Cloud who spit blood at his feet as he walked by.   
"What were you two fighting about?" Vincent darkened.  
"It's nothing. It's alright I'll fix it."  
"Are you sure? Friends don't generally hurt each other..."  
"No it's fine. I'll take care of everything." He turned and looked angrily at Cloud and Kaylianna. Makoru leaned on his shoulder and he walked towards the inn.   
"What happened?" Kaylianna said helping Cloud get rid of the little blood that had come from the short fight. She said it quietly so that the onlookers wouldn't hear her.  
"Vincent was just being an idiot that's all." Cloud smiled at her thinking about what Vincent had said. "What happened to being so high on your damn pedestal to help or care about another living person?" Cloud grinned agreeing with the thought. He was an asshole before this. "Stop changing the subject! You never cared about anything else why change your mind now? Maybe you just want to-" He thought about it. Vincent didn't understand what it was like for someone to like you for how you are and not for your past. But... what am I doing... Cloud joined reality as he heard Kaylianna calling his name.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She was inches from his face. He blushed and then regaining his composure stood up. He picked up the bags that the girls had dropped and led Kaylianna to the inn.   
***  
"Okay so we all agree!" Kaylianna smiled at the group.   
"Yup, we'll stick together until we figure out what the hell is going on." Hwoarang said smugly watching Vincent and Makoru.  
"Maybe there are others..." 


	5. An Enrefusable Attraction

Twelve People One Destiny  
  
Chapter Five: An Enrefusable Attraction  
  
The group of the five strangers traveled along the paved road until they reached a mountain path. After hours of bickering they all agreed to take the mountain path instead of the paved road. After walking for a while in the hot sun they finally came along a troupe of actors. They had tents set up so the group decided it was time to take a break.   
"Hey did you meet the new guys?" Makoru listened into one of the many conversations going on behind her.  
"Yeah aren't they weird?"  
"I heard they from this land called Alexandria. You ever heard of it?"  
"Nope it's probably one of those real tiny cities out in the middle of nowhere."  
"They are pretty weird looking." The conversation stopped as Makoru, not realizing she was leaning towards them, fell. She laughed slightly embarrassed then walked off.   
"Hey Kaylianna?"  
"What?" Kaylianna yawned.  
"I just heard about two strange guys who joined this troupe...maybe they're like us!"  
"Why don't you go check it out? I'm exhausted I think I'm going to go find a nice empty clearing and be alone for a while."  
"Okay. And all the guys have other things to do so this will be a cinch. Plus two more guys to the team! Wow, talk about making friends quick!" Kaylianna laughed as Makoru disappeared. She yawned again then headed into the woods past the clearing.   
"Excuse me, I'm looking for the new members of this troupe...from Alexandria?" She jumped back as the man turned toward her. He had scars all over his body in the shape of stitches. His eyes were red to match his fiery hair. He had black jeans and about twenty belts wrapped around his waste. On his hip was a short sword in its sheath.   
"Looks like you asked the right person first."  
"How'd you know you were the first person I asked?"  
"Telepathy." He simply stated. "I'm Blank, my friend and I must be the ones you are looking for. We're from Alexandria."  
"What luck!" Makoru jumped for joy. "I'm Makoru! I'm from the Curan Abbey! Me and my friends have been looking for people like you who have come from other lands!"  
"Why is that?"  
"We're all from different lands too! There is even an elf, i mean, hylean among us!"  
"What's going on Blank? Who's this fine mademoiselle?" The man who spoke was a young blonde man in renaissance clothes. The strangest thing about him was the fact that behind him a tail was swaying back and forth.   
"This is Makoru...her and her friends are here just like us Zidane."  
He looked at Makoru for a moment than turned back to Zidane. "They want us to join them." Makoru was excited at the thought of him reading her unspoken thoughts.   
"As long there are more beautiful ladies like yourself there." Zidane flattered the young sorceress. She rolled her eyes.   
"There is only one other girl besides myself."  
"Well that's one more than we got now!" Zidane smiled and wagged his tail devilishly.   
" I guess that's a yes Makoru. We will join your team."   
"Good we best get going before it gets dark." With that spoken the other three men approached them. They walked to where they had last seen Kaylianna, but she was nowhere to be found. Then they heard an enchanting voice singing to them. Almost beckoning them. Driven by an unknown force they walked until they saw Kaylianna laying in the grass singing to herself. Suddenly she stopped and looked at them.  
"What?" She was unanswered as a man's hand grabbed her own.  
"Excuse me?" A young handsome man stared at her. He had beautiful brown hair. He wore a traditional Chinese-style uniform. "Ah, fit to be an empress." He held her face in his hands. Cloud steamed in the background. "How would you like to accompany me back to my home? Maybe you could let me hear more of that beautiful voice of yours?"  
"I don't even know you!" Kaylianna was blushing profusely.  
"I am the Emperor of this land my name is Hotohori, it means dragon of the water. I would love it if you would accompany me back to my palace."  
"But I am on a quest..." Hotohori looked up at the group behind her.   
"They are welcome to come if it means that you will join me for a while." Kaylianna looked at the group for approval. They all nodded with an exception of Cloud who was a dark shade of red and seemed to be almost steaming.   
"I would love to." She was flattered by the way he was so taken with her. Hotohori seemed very pleased with her answer.  
"Then let's go." He took her hand and put it to his lips. Kaylianna giggled.  
The group followed behind the emperor and Cloud accompanied Zidane and Blank as they grumbled about how they didn't have a chance with the young hylean now. 


	6. The Emperor's Obsession

Twelve People One Destiny  
  
Chapter Six: The Emperor's Obsession  
  
"HOW COULD YOU GUYS AGREE TO THIS???????" Cloud screamed as they were led into their room. Everyone stepped back.  
"A little jealous Cloud?" Makoru expected to catch him off guard.  
"Well obviously!" Cloud paced back and forth. Hwoarang was trying not to laugh.  
"Listen we did it because we needed somewhere to stay for the night. Besides it's just one night." Makoru laughed not able to keep her laughter under control any longer.   
"Do you KNOW what can happen in just one night." Cloud said turning a shade of purple. Vincent put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down. You are over-reacting. Besides he's the emperor what could you possibly do?" Cloud looked at the floor.  
"Whatever." Cloud's face turned smug and he didn't speak any more. Vincent smiled triumphantly. This is easier than I thought.   
** *  
"Welcome to my palace." Hotohori extended his hand to Kaylianna so he could help her up the steps. She walked past his welcome and frowned thinking of Cloud. "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing." I've got to do this for my friends... although Cloud looked pretty upset.   
"We will be having dinner in about an hour." She smiled at him instead of acknowledging him with words. He was so happy to have her there with him. But he had seen the way some of those men had looked at her. She is so beautiful. She will be my empress. I will not settle for anything less! "In the mean time I would love if you would come sing to me."  
"Whatever you wish sire." Kaylianna bowed. He took her face in his hands.  
"Call me Hotohori..." he leaned close to her face. As he was about to kiss her one of the servants entered the room.  
"Your highness?" The servant bowed.   
"Can this wait?" he said not faltering his movements.   
"I'm afraid that the cooks have finished early." Hotohori sighed reluctantly releasing Kaylianna's face. Her heart pounded in her throat. "We will be down in a moment." Kaylianna sighed in relief as he turned from her.   
** *  
They all ate silently. Cloud stared at his plate ignoring the delicacies in front of him. Makoru ate to her heart's delight while Vincent and Hwoarang stared in amazement. Zidane and Blank felt very out of place and just ate their meal quietly. Hotohori barely paid attention to his meal but instead stared wantingly at Kaylianna who was glancing at Cloud every so often.   
"I am finished with my meal. Are you as well?" Hotohori said acknowledging the group of people who sat as guests at the table. They all nodded. Cloud kept his face firmly in a frown, like a wall. "Well then you are all excused to go to your sleeping chambers." The group stood and meaningless chatter flowed through the group. Kaylianna locked eyes with Cloud and was saddened by the cold look he gave her. "Kaylianna?" she continued staring at Cloud. "Kaylianna dear?"   
"Oh...yes...?"  
"Are you coming?"   
"I'll be there in a moment...I have to talk to my friends then I will surely join you."  
"I shall await that moment." Hotohori walked from the room. Kaylianna ran down the hall to catch up with Cloud. She wrapped her arms around him. He shoved her off of him to the floor.  
"Cloud?" her face was white. He solemnly looked at her. "Talk to me."  
"I don't want to waste my breath." She was taken aghast by this remark. "I don't want you hanging on me anymore."  
"Hanging on..." Tears formed in her eyes. "But Cloud... I'm doing this for the group..."  
"you're doing this for you!" He screamed. "Not for the group and especially not for me!"  
"But I-"  
"But nothing. Get back to flaunting yourself." Cloud said coldly in monotone. Kaylianna closed her eyes and clutched her chest sadly. She stood and slapped him then ran away from him crying. As she ran Cloud slammed his fist against the wall. Vincent approached him from behind, feeling guilty he laid his claw on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud pushed his hand away.  
"I'm sorry man...this is all my fault." Vincent shook his head. Cloud stared questioningly at him.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone. That includes you Vincent." Cloud shoved past Vincent and down the hall.   
** *  
She knocked on the door trying to keep her composure. Hotohori opened the door and invited her in.  
"I'm sorry if i disturbed you...I just wanted to say goodnight. After all I must leave tomorrow."  
"Leave? Why?"  
"I mentioned earlier. I'm on a quest and I think it is time for me to get going with my group.  
"But I don't want you to go." He said sadly. "It is too soon for you to leave me."  
"I am sorry, again I must go." Kaylianna turned to leave but Hotohori grabbed her arm.  
"I cannot permit it! You will stay here and be my empress! Under my decree, you shall not leave."  
"I will leave! Get over this obsession!" Kaylianna screamed at him struggling to get free.  
"I will make you stay here with me! There is no other choice." He forced her against the wall.  
"You're hurting me Hotohori!" Kaylianna yelled.  
"I will not allow you to leave." He simply stated. He forced his lips onto hers and she kicked at him trying to push him away.  
** *  
Makoru listened outside the open door, trying to remain unnoticed. She gasped and turned to ran to get help as Hotohori became angry at Kaylianna. As she turned down the corridors she ran into Cloud.   
"Cloud!"  
"What?" he said trying not to show concern for the panicked condition she was in.  
"You've got to help Kaylianna!"  
"Why should I?" he crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest.  
"Get over yourself Cloud! She is in there telling the emperor that she wants to leave and he is forcing her to stay there with him! He's hurting her. I came to you because I thought you would care." Actually she had just come to him because he was the first person she ran into. After a moment's silence Cloud smiled. He hugged Makoru. She acted stunned.  
"Thank you for knocking some sense into me." She sighed in relief as he ran in the direction of the emperor's bedroom.   
Cloud stormed into the room and pulled Hotohori off of Kaylianna.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE?" Cloud demanded.  
"Unhand me I am the emperor I will do whatever I please."  
"I don't care who the fuck you are I'll kill you just the same as if you were some scum off the streets." Cloud smiled confidently. Kaylianna stood against the wall staring in disbelief. Makoru stood triumphantly in the doorway.  
"You... what do you want me to do?" Hotohori glared into Cloud's Mako eyes.  
"I'm going to put you down, your going to let all of us leave and if you ever touch Kaylianna again I will personally come and shove your head so far up your ass you won't be able to see straight."  
"I will n-"  
"Am I not making myself clear. The lady told you she wants to leave that's what you're going to let her do." Hotohori looked at the man hatefully.  
"Fine." Cloud put Hotohori down and he bowed. "Truly you are an honorable man. But nonetheless I would be real careful talking to people in a position of authority." Cloud smirked. Little does he know that I overthrew the whole damn Shinra Empire.   
"Let's go Kaylianna." He grabbed Kaylianna's arm and pulled her from the room. "You to Makoru." Makoru skipped behind him happily. 


End file.
